prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Milk/Image Gallery
Profiles Milk.jpg|Milk's mascot form. milkyes5.jpg|Milk from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 . milkyes5moviedress.jpg|Milk in a dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! kurumigogo.jpg|Kurumi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! milkyrosegogo.jpg|Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! milknkuruminrosegogo.gif|Milk, Kurumi and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! milknkuruminrosegogomovie.jpg|Milk, Kurumi and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-06-Mimino Kurumi party clothes.png|Kurumi in party clothes, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery roseDX.jpg|Milky Rose profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Milky Rose.JPG|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Jkfgkgfmnktfgh.jpg|Milky Rose profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana milkyroseDX3full.jpg|Milky Rose from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Dx3-milk-rose.jpg|Milky Rose in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_yose_04.png|Milk from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Chara_gg_chara_06.png|Milky Rose profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstagerose.jpg|Milky Rose's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi milky-rose.newstage2.jpg|Milk / Milky Rose profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Milkyrose.PNG|Milky Rose's special blackboard profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Milk.PNG|Milk's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Stage2.Rose.PNG|Milky Rose's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi NS311.jpg|Milky Rose'; profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Milky.Rose.full..jpg|Milky Rose poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Milky.Rose(new-stage-3).png|Milky Rose pose from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi c08_6_main.png|Milk/Milky Rose's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Milky Rose Kiseki no Mahou.png|Milk/Milky Rose's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Milky Rose Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Milky Rose's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Milky Rose.png|Infant Milky Rose Profile Pic for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories MilkyRoseMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Milky Rose from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Milk Milk find the blue seed.jpg|Milk finds the blue seed 5future.jpg|Milk pointing with the rest of the mascots and the Cures YPC5GG03.png|Milk writing letters yes34.png|Milk winking while Coco and Nuts are in pain. File:YPC521.PNG|Nozomi holding Milk Milk768.jpg|Milk is slightly impudent YPC534.PNG|Milk is sick Yes!.Precure.5.full.38145.jpg|Milk and Karen YPC522.png|A dejected Milk qUZKls0.jpg|Milk while being picked up YPC530.01.png|Milk and Nozomi fighting with each other Peluche_milk.png|Milk holding a price tag Milk789.jpg|Milk is angry YesPrettyCureMovie29.jpg|Milk in the first Yes! Pretty Cure 5 movie. CureRosegarden5.jpg|Milk in the Cure Rose Garden Mimino Kurumi Kurumi-L.jpg|Milk as Kurumi. mikyrose01.png|Kurumi yelling "Skyrose Translate!" milky02.png|Kurumi transforming into Milky Rose Sky Rose Translate Mermaid Version.jpg|Kurumi transforming as a mermaid 122312.jpg|The four mascots, in human form, from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Vlcsnap-2012-03-16-22h46m49s255.png|Kurumi introducing herself Skyrosedress.jpg|Kurumi transforming in Pinocchio dress 03c76bf13e0660c67dbbc9ea6734d8c2.jpg|Kurumi looking up Xd8E97F.jpg|Kurumi with Karen on the verge of tears KurumiCocoNattsSyrup.jpg|Kurumi saves Coco, Natts and Syrup KurumiP.jpg|Kurumi panics Kurumi094.jpg|Kurumi strikes a pose for the Five De Chance Milky Rose Milky Rose appear for the first time.jpg|Milky Rose appears for the first time Milkyrose-L.jpg|Milky Rose appears Milky Rose shows on the screen.jpg|Milky Rose shown on the screen Vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h31m57s55.png|Milky Rose's transformation pose. MilkyRoseBlizard.jpg|Milky Rose using Blizzard. Milky Rose in All Stars DX.jpg|Milky Rose in ''All Stars DX'' Milky Rose in All Stars DX2.jpg|Milky Rose in ''All Stars DX2'' MilkyRoseHCPC.jpg|Milky Rose saying her anniversary message in the beginning of episode 30 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Tired after palying Wack the Mole.png|Milky Rose is tired after playing Wack the Mole in ''All Stars DX3''. During Bowling.png|Cure Pine, Milky Rose and Cure Passion during the bowling game. 3800737316_4ccf85afa4.jpg|Milky Rose scared MilkyRoseS.png|Relieved Milky Rose Yesprecure_gogoattack.jpg|Dream and Rose joining forces MilkyRoseF.png|Milky Rose defends herself Milky Rose and March NS3.png|Milky Rose along With March in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Milky Rose standing before the Cures.jpg|Milky Rose standing before the Cures Milky Rose's hair blows in the wind.jpg|Milky Rose's hair blows in the wind Milky Rose stares in shock.png|Milky Rose stares in shock Category:Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! images Category:Image Galleries